Filling in the Blanks
by scarlet9tina
Summary: Firstly, there are way too few Scott/Charlene fanfics around! Secondly, it's always bugged me that Charlene didn't attend her own mother's funeral. After the on screen appearance of her son provided a few insights I decided to "Fill in the Blanks" myself. The reasons I came up with may seem a little drastic but I didn't think the common cold would do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Filling in the Blanks**

"Daddy, I can't wake mummy up."

Scott blocked out his daughter's voice and tried to concentrate on the sentence he was reading for the third time. Unimpressed, she climbed onto his knee, pulling on his t-shirt to assist her, and wrapped her skinny arms round his neck. "Daddy…"

"Daddy's working Madison."

"But I want mummy to wake up."

Suddenly Scott heard what she was saying and looked at her warily. "Mummy's sleeping. You haven't been in there trying to wake her have you?" She beamed her reply at him and he sighed. "Maddy, you know mummy's not well. She needs to sleep to get better."

"I can make her better. Like this." Scott smiled as she hugged him tightly, and tried to ignore the snotty nose she was wiping against his chest.

"I wish you could sweetheart." he said, stroking her messy, blonde hair. Charlene had barely left the bedroom for weeks now and looking after the kids, running the house _and_ getting his work done on time without her help was proving impossible. The kids had had no milk on their cereal this morning, Madison was currently wearing her brother's shorts and a t-shirt with so many stains on it they almost formed a new pattern, and unless he made some real progress with his article today he was going to miss his deadline.

Madison pulled away and stood up on his knee, fixing him with an icy blue death ray stare. "You make her better then. I want my mummy back." Sometimes she looked so much like her mother it was uncanny. Scott was convinced Charlene used the same stare herself to read his mind. And Madison had certainly inherited her mother's determined personality. Well, it _had_ been determined until recently.

* * *

Somehow Scott managed to get Madison dressed properly and to nursery reasonably on time after her dinner. Returning home he popped his head round the bedroom door before settling back down to work. He was surprised to see the bed empty, then jumped as he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Hurrying through he found Charlene picking up pieces of plate from the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked, joining her on the floor. "Let me get that."

"Scott, I can do it."

"I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Yeah well, you know what thought did." Charlene collected the last pieces of plate and began wrapping them in newspaper. Scott watched her, biting back further comment. She was wearing the same pyjamas she'd had on for days, her hair hadn't been washed for even longer and stuck out round her head like dandelion fuzz, and yet he still felt a tug in his chest when he looked at her. "Sorry," Charlene apologised quietly.

Scott paused a minute before answering "I can't help if you don't let me. And I don't mean with the plate." Charlene shook her head. "You know what the doctor said," Scott continued. "You need to talk this through. We both do." Walking over to her and taking her hand he said quietly "It was my baby too." Charlene pulled her hand away and carried on wrapping the plate. "Come on, the kids are at school for 2 hours yet…"

"You're working." Charlene waved a hand absent-mindedly at the papers strewn across the kitchen table.

"What is more important?" Scott ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I need to clear this away before Madison tries to eat it…" Charlene picked up the wrapped plate and headed for the back door, then flinched as Scott grabbed her arm. "Hey!" Angrily she jerked her arm away.

"All I want to do is talk Charlene, is that too much to ask?" He could see her wavering and was relieved when she turned back to face him. Seizing his chance he took the parcel from her hand and put it back on the side, then gently put his hand on her shoulders. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms, feeling her stiffen slightly as he did so. Ignoring that he tightened his arms and was surprised to feel her body begin shaking with sobs. She hadn't cried since they'd lost the baby, or the dreadful months since. Putting his hand on the back of her head he rocked her slowly against him, shushing her like he'd done for years with the children.

"I want my mum Scott!" Charlene cried, gripping her fists against the back of his t-shirt.

"I know, I know." While his wife cried Scott thought back to the day Charlene had phoned Madge to give her the exciting news of a new grandchild, only to be told the horrendous news that she'd just been diagnosed with terminal cancer. Instead of sharing her own news Charlene had hung up the phone in shock and began packing a bag to fly to Erinsborough. Putting the pulling pains in her stomach down to shock she left packing to pick Daniel up from school, then collapsed walking home.

A neighbour had been passing and drove them to hospital, then phoned Scott. By the time he arrived Charlene was haemorrhaging badly and barely conscious, and all he could do was watch helplessly as seemingly endless bags of blood were transfused into her. The baby had already died, and for countless very long hours Scott knew it was a real possibility that he'd lose Charlene too.

They'd been warned after Madison was born that any future pregnancies would be high risk - Madison was a difficult pregnancy throughout, then born breech. Typically stubborn, Charlene had insisted she wanted a natural birth not a caesarean - it had all gone so well with Daniel. Her doctor conceded that as this was a second birth her tiny body did have a chance of handling a breech delivery.

Things couldn't have been more different second time around. Early labour had dragged on for hours and Charlene was already exhausted before Madison finally decided she was ready to appear. Then things escalated quickly as the doctor they had on standby was unable to deliver her, even with mechanical assistance. She became distressed and despite Charlene's protests was delivered by emergency caesarean.

Scott was brought back from his thoughts by Charlene shifting in his arms. "I need a tissue." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Scott made a mental note to boil wash his t-shirt, now covered with snot from both the women in his life, as he walked over to the windowsill then handed Charlene the tissue box.

"Come with me." Holding her hand, he led her through to the living room and sat next to her on their battered, green couch - the first grown up purchase they'd made together, which had been well used over the years. "Do you want to read the letter your mum sent you?" he asked. It had been sitting on the mantel piece for weeks now, Madge had written it when Scott rang to explain why Charlene was no longer able to visit. Charlene had been furious with him - shouting that she didn't want her mother to have to take on her own worries too, and insisting she would fly down to visit within weeks.

When Scott pointed out that she wouldn't be able to fly for at least 10 weeks, on doctor's orders, they had their biggest row in months and Charlene began to slip further into the depression she was still suffering from now. At first she'd made plans to travel by other means but quickly realised even getting out of bed was a struggle.

When the doctors had been unable to stop her haemorrhaging after her miscarriage they'd asked Scott to give permission to carry out a hysterectomy. Scott found himself in an impossible situation - he knew his wife desperately wanted a large family, she joked often that she wanted 6 children, and he didn't feel he had the right to take that away from her. On the other hand, if he said no then he could lose her, and their children would be left with no mum. He knew all too well how that felt, and reluctantly agreed to the doctors plans.

As he'd feared, Charlene was devastated when she finally came round and was given the news. She barely spoke to him for days, only breaking her silence to yell at him when she heard of his phone call to her mum. Sadly, days after the phone call Madge had begun suffering from an infection and died shortly after.

"Maybe tomorrow." Charlene now answered his question about the letter. Scott managed to stop himself commenting that she'd said that every time the letter had been mentioned since it's arrival. It took him a second to realise that Charlene hadn't dropped her gaze as she'd done so often lately, and was now staring straight into his eyes.

"What?" He asked, shifting slightly in his seat. Charlene shrugged.

"Just looking at you." she said. Almost shyly she reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry you've had to deal with all this on your own. I just don't know how to handle it." Scott remained silent as she gently stroked his face with her fingertips. It had been weeks since she'd touched him like this. "And I'm sorry for the way I blamed you, for making the choice you did. If it had been the other way round I'd have done everything I could to keep you here too." Scott felt his heart lift slightly and pulled her back into his arms.

"I've never felt so alone in my life," he said huskily. "I was so scared I'd lose you."

"Maybe tomorrow we should go back to the doctor, see if he still thinks pills will help." Charlene didn't sound keen.

"I know how strongly you feel about beating this on your own though…" Slowly Scott traced small circles on her back, not wanting to put her off now she'd finally started to talk. "Besides, Daniel's still convinced that getting a puppy will make you better in no time." Charlene smiled into his chest for the first time since all this had begun. She loved her son with all her heart but his rather naïve outlook on life was equalled only by his dad.

"He'd promise a puppy could help me out in the garage if he thought it meant we'd buy him one." Tucking her legs underneath her she snuggled deeper into his arms. Looking down on her head, now looking suspiciously like settling down for a nap, Scott tried not to think of the deadline looming over his own head.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott sighed deeply, sinking his head under the warm bath water. He'd been working so hard lately that muscles he didn't even know he possessed were aching. Still, at least things seemed to be getting a little easier now he told himself. Things at home were slowly getting back to normal and pulling some _very_ late nights had helped with work.

Gradually he became aware that something had changed in the room. He opened one eye then sat up quickly, swearing loudly, as he looked straight into Charlene's eyes just inches away from his own.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?!" He demanded. Charlene managed to stop laughing long enough to shrug "30 or 40?" before collapsing into giggles again.

"You'll be sorry one day." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you always say." Charlene teased, then squealed as he grabbed her arms. "Scott stop! You're getting my clothes all wet!"

"Poor baby." Scott smiled, and the next thing Charlene knew she was in the bath with him. She screamed louder and Scott shushed her, laughing.

"Look at me, I'm wet through." Charlene said.

"You started it!" Scott protested. "Anyway, you said you were going to have a bath later, ready for starting work again tomorrow. This way we can save water."

"Mm." Charlene sounded very unconvinced.

"Is that 'mm' to the bath with me, or 'mm' to starting work again?"

"What do you reckon?" Charlene leant back against him and sighed. "All that trouble I was having, before I had to take sick leave, it'll be even worse now. All the little digs about a garage being no place for a girl, and I've just gone and given them a bigger shovel."

"You said Gary was having a word with them?" Scott picked up a cloth and began washing her arm. Charlene shook her head.

"He said he _could_ have a word with them, if it was what I wanted. But he knows as well as I do that it'll just put everyone's back up more. It's not fair Scott, I work twice as hard as any of the blokes in there but I still get all the stick."

"I don't want you going back there yet if it's just going to make you ill again… You've worked so hard to get things back on track."

"Yeah well, I don't have much choice." Charlene quickly pulled her soaking vest top over her head and began wriggling out of her shorts.

"We could always try talking to the bank again? See if they could increase the mortgage on this place now we've got some savings. It's not as if our mortgage is huge and it'd give us some cash for you to set up somewhere on your own. Watch your elbow!"

"Sorry," Charlene smiled, not sorry at all. "We went through all this last time. It's not fair to put all our savings into something so risky, not now we've got the kids."

"But it's always been your dream to have your own garage. I don't want you to give that up just because you're a mum now. And I definitely don't want to think of you stuck in that garage hating it because of some creeps giving you a hard time."

"You think I can't handle myself?" Charlene turned to face him, raising one eyebrow as she did. He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I know you can."

"Good. Now stop talking about work. I don't want to spend my last night off thinking about what's coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts." Charlene pressed one finger against his lips and he smiled, then bit it. "Hey!" Quickly she pulled it away, draping her arm round his neck instead. "Anyway, we have more important things to worry about."

"Oh?" Scott looked puzzled.

"Daniel's got cooking at school tomorrow. " She laughed as Scott groaned.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"Carrot cake. With frosting. And it's _your_ turn to taste it first…"

* * *

"I can't believe we slept in, today of all days!" Charlene was running round the kitchen in a panic.

"Relax. I told you, the kids and I have been up and out of here in less than half this time. Here, sit down and eat this." Scott handed her a piece of toast.

"I haven't got time for breakfast. Daniel needs his sports kit…"

"I've packed it."

"Madison needs her hair brushing."

"Next on my list. Eat that, then go and do _your_ hair."

"Scott!" Charlene frowned, then put her hands up to her hair which she'd already fixed into a high ponytail. "Is it not right?"

"Will you calm down?" Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Come here." Putting the plate on the side he slid his arms round her waist and put his hands in to the back pockets of her overalls, using them to pull her against him. "Everything's under control, okay?" She nodded. "You just need to keep your head down and do your job."

"Easier said than done." Charlene sighed.

"If anyone says anything just ignore them, don't rise to it. And _don't_ hit anyone…"

"Very funny." Charlene playfully hit his arm, then hooked her right arm round his neck. "Want to meet me at lunchtime?" Reaching up she brushed her fingers round his ear. "Give me something to look forward to."

"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up on the way back from dropping Madison at nursery." Pulling her closer still he bent down for a kiss, interrupted quickly by a howl of protest from the kitchen table.

"This has got to stop." Charlene groaned. She felt Scott's mouth smile against hers before he pulled away and stood up.

"Mummy, you don't kiss my daddy." Charlene looked down at the little blonde girl, standing with her legs apart and hands firmly planted on her hips. With her curly hair still wild from bed she looked like Mr Messy.

"Maddy, what did we say about sharing?" Scott bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly round his neck, pressing her cheek against his.

"Not my daddy." Tightening her arms, Madison glared at her mum. Charlene rolled her eyes and picked up the plate Scott had put on the side. Madison had always been a daddy's girl but had grown even closer to him over the last couple of months. Charlene knew Scott was secretly delighted at how fiercely attached his little girl was so didn't push it, instead taking her breakfast over to the table and sitting down with Daniel.

"Ignore her mum, she'll grow out of it." Charlene smiled at him and quickly ruffled his hair. He pushed her hand away and bent back to his cereal.

"Listen to you, all grown up."

"Does that mean I can take Jessie for a walk by myself tonight?" Jessie was the dog Daniel had finally talked his parents into getting. Charlene bit her lip. "I promise I'll be careful and I'll check at least 5 times before crossing any roads." He knew his mum was terrified of him being out alone since he'd been seriously hurt in a road accident several years earlier.

"It's not you we're worried about mate." Scott put Madison back into her chair and began clearing the table. "You've seen how fast some of the cars go on the main road."

"I won't go on the main road, just round the block to the park. Please?" Daniel knew he had a better chance of talking round his dad who was much more laid back than his mum.

"How about you go round the block then I'll come with you to the park? We can try out your new skateboard?" Scott watched Daniel considering. "It's the best offer you're going to get…" Daniel grunted his agreement, then pushed back his chair and carried his empty bowl to the sink. "Right," Scott rubbed his hands together. "Lets get this show on the road. Daniel, get your bags. Madison, time for your hair. Charlene, time to get your butt out of the door."

"Butt!" Madison beamed with glee, then screamed as Charlene reached over and tickled her stomach.

"I'll see you later okay? Be a good girl for daddy." Charlene stood up then quickly blew a raspberry on Madison's cheek, making her squeal louder. "Daniel don't forget the bag with your cooking things in, carrot cake's your dad's favourite." She gave him a quick hug, winking over his shoulder at Scott. "And I'll see _you_ at lunchtime, yeah?"

Putting a hand on each of Scott's shoulders she reached up for a kiss.

"Yep. Be good." Scott kissed her again, then slapped her bottom gently. "Go on, before you make all of us late."

"Yes sir." Slinging her bag over her shoulder Charlene breathed deeply then raised her eyebrows. "Here goes…"

* * *

"I thought you'd be here ages ago, I'm starving!" Charlene complained as Scott took her bag from her shoulder and walked her out of the garage.

"I'm sorry. I got a call from Mike just as we were about to leave."

"_Mike _Mike?" Charlene sheltered her eyes to focus properly on him.

"Yes _Mike _Mike." Scott laughed, putting his arm round her shoulders. "Where do you want to eat? By that pond round the corner or do you fancy a walk to the river?"

"I haven't got much time, lets just go round the corner. What did he want? Mike? You haven't spoken to him for months have you?"

"He's rung a couple of times over the last few months." Scott answered. "He heard about your mum and rang to see how we were. I told you about it…don't you remember?" Charlene shook her head. "I guess you weren't really with it at that point. Anyway, he rang today to say he's planning on spending the school holidays travelling. Wanted to know if he can pay us a visit?"

"Really?" Charlene's smile lit up her whole face. "That's fantastic! When's he coming?"

"Few weeks yet I think, he just wanted to check it was okay. You _are_ okay with it aren't you?" He checked. "I know you still feel a bit up and down."

"I'd be like that whether Mike was here or not. It's helped getting things back to normal, and having something to look forward to should help too right?" Scott pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course." He agreed. "Except, it might not be just Mike…" Charlene looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "He's been seeing someone for a few months now and he asked if he could bring her too."

"A girlfriend?" Charlene was intrigued. Mike had been happily single for the last couple of years. "What's her name?"

"Ricky."

"Ricky?" Charlene repeated. "Are you sure he said _girl_friend?"

"He didn't say girlfriend at all, you did. But she's definitely a she. Anyway, you can talk - Lennie." Charlene smiled at her childhood nickname and put her arm round his back. "It'll be great to see him again won't it?" He continued. "Must be, what? 2 years now?"

"More. I was pregnant with Madison last time we saw him. I bet he hasn't changed a bit though!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Scott lay back on one elbow on the sunny patch of grass they'd found, watching his wife work her way through a mountain of food. He was no longer surprised by the amount she ate but he did still wonder how she managed it. He shook his head as she offered him a bite of her chocolate bar, then asked how her morning had gone.

"I wondered when you were going to ask about that." She said, peeling the wrapper further down the chocolate bar. "Surprisingly it wasn't too bad. Darren even volunteered to take on a couple of the heavier jobs for me."

"And you didn't feel you had to make some stand about that? Get all aggro about him treating you like a girl?" Charlene reached over and pushed his arm so he fell back on to the grass laughing.

"Once I would have done, but today I was just glad for the help. I didn't realise how unfit I'd get after just a couple of months at home."

"Hardly just a couple of months at home." Scott reminded her. "Your body's been through heaps lately."

"I was thinking maybe I'd go along with CJ to some of his boxing classes. He asked me ages ago but I was too busy then. What do you think?" Scott didn't look keen at all. "The doctor said exercise would really help…" She reminded him.

"I think he probably had something a little less aggressive in mind." He answered.

"It doesn't have to be that aggressive - it's not like I'm taking it up professionally." She pointed out.

"Even so, I have first hand experience of the damage these fists can do _without_ training…" Scott reached over and took one of her hands. "I dread to think of the injuries you could inflict if you actually had coaching."

"I did have. Dad used to show me things, remember? And Shane. They both knew how important it is for a girl to be able to defend herself. Looks like it'll have to be _me_ showing Madison…"

"You're joking aren't you?" Scott almost choked. "That girl needs _no_ coaching, she's already got all the boys in her nursery half terrified of her." Charlene smiled. "And she wins every fight with Daniel hands down."

"You have a point." Charlene conceded.

"Anyway," Scott held her other hand and pulled her down next to him. "If you're serious about exercise I reckon I can think of some that will get us both in shape." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Charlene moved nearer and ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"Mm hm." Scott leaned forward and kissed her quickly. "We need to finish decorating the living room before we have visitors. Those tester paint patches have been on the walls for months now."

* * *

"Mummy!" Charlene rubbed her eyes, hoping she was hearing things. No such luck - the next shout was louder, followed by an all too familiar coughing. Charlene sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling her dressing gown on as she walked down the corridor to Madison's room. "Mummy!"

"Hey, it's alright." She turned the bedroom light on, already knowing from the smell that she wasn't going to like what she saw.

"My tummy really hurts mummy."

"I know. Let me take these dirty blankets off then I can give you a cuddle." Charlene quickly stripped the bed then gently pulled Madison's night dress over her head before pulling her on to her knee for a cuddle. Madison wrapped her arms round her mum's waist and burrowed her head in to her ribs. "Do you still feel sick or do you think it's gone now?" Charlene asked 5 minutes later, slowly brushing Madison's hair through her fingers. Madison opened her eyes and peered up at Charlene. "Lets go and brush your teeth and give your face a wash, see how you feel then." She was somewhat surprised to get no protest, and 10 minutes later had managed to put clean sheets on the bed and clean pyjamas on Madison.

"You really aren't feeling with it are you." She said, as Madison easily got back into bed and closed her eyes. Bending down, Charlene kissed her head then gave her a quick cuddle before making her way back to her own bed.

"Where've you been?" Scott croaked, opening one eye.

"Cleaning up Madison's sick." Charlene pulled the sheet around her and shivered as she pressed up against Scott. "It's freezing out there tonight." She said, sliding her leg between his.

"Tell me about it!" He answered, quickly pulling his leg away.

"Hey count yourself lucky, you could have been the one changing stinky sheets. Cuddle me for a minute?" She smiled as Scott reluctantly moved back to her. "Do I smell good?" She grinned.

"Mm, great." Scott grunted. "Go to sleep."

Charlene closed her eyes and was just drifting off when she heard Madison shouting again. "I knew it was too good to be true." She groaned, nudging Scott's chest. "Go on, it's your turn. Scott!"

"I'm asleep."

"Not a chance mate. Go on." She pushed him to the edge of the bed as Madison shouted again. "Scott, go!"

"Alright, alright I'm going." Scott reluctantly left the room, returning two minutes later.

"That was quick…?" Charlene said, surprised, then added "Oh what?!" as she realised what he was carrying.

"She doesn't want me, she wants mummy." Scott shrugged, pulling the covers back and dropping Madison into the bed before climbing back in himself. Charlene shook her head before pulling Madison to her and putting her hand on her cheek.

"If she's sick in here…" She warned Scott.

"I won't be sick, I just want you mummy." Madison promised, pressing her feet against Charlene's leg.

"Oh no you don't…you know the rules. Cold feet go on daddy's legs." Charlene smiled quickly as she nudged Madison's feet across to Scott.

"I knew I should have stayed in her bed." He complained.

"Yes you should. With Maddy. Then at least one of us would have got some sleep tonight. I have to be up in a few hours for work."

"What will we do if she's still sick tomorrow? I've got that interview with PC Wilson in the afternoon remember…"It had taken him weeks to get the policeman to agree to speak to him.

"I'll ring Jem in the morning, she still owes me for fixing her bike. Don't pull your face…" Even in the dark Charlene could see Scott sulking.

"She'll be working." Scott pointed out.

"She's had the kids in the shop before, they love it."

"Can I go to Aunty Jemma's mummy?" Madison suddenly seemed more chirpy.

"We'll see." Charlene brushed her hair out of her eyes, then kissed the top of her head. "Depends how long you take to go back to sleep…" The threat worked and Madison's eyes closed instantly. Charlene reached across and picked up Scott's hand, pulling him closer again. "I know it's not ideal but I can't take time off already." Scott didn't answer, brushing a stray curl off her face instead. "Besides, she might be all better tomorrow."

"Lets hope so." Scott closed his eyes and wriggled his head deeper into the pillow.

* * *

"Did she eat?" Charlene walked into the kitchen, ready for work in her overalls and pulling her wet hair up into a ponytail.

"Just toast. Sit down, I made some for you." Scott put a plate on the table. "Are you feeling okay? You look a bit peaky yourself."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"You're sure? You remembered to take your tablet?" Recognising the warning glance Charlene shot across the table at him Scott held his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. Just checking."

"I rang Jemima. She said she'd love to have Madison this afternoon - she'll get Daniel from school too if we want." Charlene smiled as Madison cheered. "Come on," She continued, watching Scott think up excuses. "You know how disappointed he'll be if he finds out Maddy went to the shop and he didn't. He loves Jem."

"I know, you're right." Scott knew Daniel adored Charlene's hippy, best friend Jemima and that he'd spend all day, every day in her little organic veg/homemade gift shop given half the chance. Unfortunately Scott didn't share the feeling, unable to get over the fact that although Charlene referred to Jemima as her best friend it was actually Jemima's boyfriend CJ that she was closer to. Scott had always been extremely jealous of other guys around his wife, and this hadn't eased despite the length of time they'd now been married.

"So you won't kick up a fuss?" Charlene's question brought Scott's attention back into the kitchen.

"You know I won't." He answered.

"Excellent. I'll let you tell him, I need to get going." Standing up, she snatched the piece of toast Scott had just buttered out of his hand before reaching up and kissing him quickly on the lips. "Good luck with your interview."

"Hey," Scott caught her hand before she rushed off, and pulled her back for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlene smiled. "And you." She added, kissing Madison's head on her way out of the door.

"Daddy, why can mummy rush around eating her breakfast and I can't?"

"Good question." Scott answered, sitting down at the table next to her. "You can ask her tonight, we'll see what she has to say for herself. Now eat up then we can see what's keeping your brother."

* * *

Scott was smiling as he walked into the shop later that day. He'd been able to hear his little girl screaming with laughter from half a block away. Standing still for a minute he watched the tall lady with waist length hair, so dark it looked purple, finish painting his son's face like a tiger.

"More orange!" Madison ordered, pointing to the pot.

"More orange, right." The lady dipped her brush back into the paint, then turned quickly as she heard Scott approaching. "Oh G'day Scott!" Her own face was painted like a butterfly and sparkled with glitter as it caught the light. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice welcome…"

"Sorry," Jemima smiled. "It's just Charlene already came for the kids."

"Can you tell what I am dad?" Daniel asked, trying his best not to touch his face.

"Yep, the fiercest tiger I've seen in days." Scott put his hand on his son's shoulder, then put his arms out for Madison who was climbing on a chair to reach him. "Charlene already came?" He continued, turning his attention back to Jemima.

"Yep, she's out the back with CJ messing with his bike. He got a new something or other for it and they're trying to fit it." As she finished speaking they heard the engine roar into life. "Sounds like they fitted it."

"Are we going home for tea now daddy?" Madison asked, wiping her finger down his nose.

"Are you hungry?" Scott moved her hand from his face as she nodded. "That's good, you must be feeling better."

"She's been fine all afternoon." Jemima confirmed. "You've been a big help haven't you?"

"I'll go and get mummy, you two help Jemima clean these things away."

* * *

Scott felt his heckles rising the minute he walked through the back door of the shop and heard Charlene and CJ laughing. Charlene, still in her overalls, was sitting on the floor of the small yard, leaning against a wall with a socket spanner in her hand. Sitting astride the huge, silver motorbike was CJ, face currently obscured by a head of black curls. Spotting her husband Charlene sprang to her feet and rushed over to greet him.

"Hey Scoop! How did it go?" Standing on her toes she kissed him quickly then slid her hand into his. "Scott did an interview with the policeman involved in that dodgy car racket today." She told CJ. "Did it go okay?"

"Yeah great." Putting his arm round her shoulders he ran his hand up and down her arm possessively. "Could have done with you translating when he got into details about the parts though."

"I hope you didn't go dressed like this…" Smiling, Charlene touched her finger to his nose then showed him. "Glitter?"

"Suits you." CJ joked from the bike. "Matches your eyes…" Feeling Scott's hand tighten on her arm Charlene quickly changed the subject.

"What are you doing here anyway? I told you I'd pick up the kids on my way home."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did - when you said you didn't know what time your interview would finish. Nevermind, give me two minute to finish up here then I'm all yours."

"Yep, and until then you're all mine…" Grinning, CJ casually leant forwards over the bike's handlebars. Charlene rolled her eyes at Scott before pushing him towards the shop door.

"Ignore that idiot, go and pack up the kids."

"Two minutes." Scott reluctantly agreed. "And then we'll be leaving without you."

* * *

Okay, spit it out." Charlene had just finished tucking Daniel in for the night and now stood watching Scott as he tried to work, hands firmly squared on her hips.

"Spit what out?" Scott feigned innocence.

"You've been sulking all evening. I want to know what I've done wrong. Don't ignore me…" She warned, as he picked up his pen.

"Charlene do we really have to do this now? You _know_ what's wrong, we go through it every time you see him."

"Then don't you think it's time we sorted things out once and for all? Come on Scott," Moving his arm off the table Charlene sat herself down on Scott's knee. "I thought you'd got over this stupid rivalry with CJ."

"He winds me up on purpose, you know that."

"Only because you make it so easy for him. But he's been a good mate to me, for years now. If he hadn't stuck up for me when I first moved here there's no way I'd have had the confidence to go into work every day. I wish he still worked with me now, then I wouldn't have to put up with the jerks I have to deal with at this garage."

"Yeah I know all that," Scott sighed. "I just can't help the way I feel. You have so much more in common with him than you do with me."

"More in common than 2 kids and a mortgage?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't." Placing both her hands on his face Charlene looked deep into his eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world. I don't want to be with anyone except you, ever. I don't know why you can't believe that."

"I do, when it's just the two of us here." Scott put his pen down and picked up Charlene's hand, playing with her fingers instead. "But then I see the two of you laughing together, I dunno, it just gets to me."

"But why?" Charlene shook her head. "I laugh with other guys too, you don't get all funny about that anymore."

"That's different. CJ's made it perfectly clear he has the hots for you."

"He's been with Jemima for 7 years…"

"So?"

"So she's stunning! He's hardly likely to trade her in for someone like me - even if I was interested, which I'm not." Charlene kissed the top of his head quickly, to emphasize her point. It did little to reassure Scott, however, who was still looking downcast.

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I know I would."

"Mm," Charlene pursed her lips in a gesture he knew well. "That's because you don't have a choice." Pulling her hand away from his she hooked both her arms around his shoulders, then leant her head against him. "I really, really need you to get over this problem you have with him Scott." She said quietly.

"Yeah and I've been trying since the day I met him. Why now all of a sudden?" Scott looked at her, suddenly suspicious. Charlene took a deep breath, which made him worry more.

"I finally read mum's letter." She said.

"Oh?" That was the last thing he expected to hear. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I needed to get my head round things, I still do."

"What did she say?"

"Lots about how proud she is of me, of both of us. How she's sorry for the years we wasted fighting. And how she should never have tried to stand in the way of me becoming a mechanic the way she did. She said she'd finally realised how important it is to follow your dreams instead of doing what you're _supposed_ to do."

"Must have been lovely to read all that." Scott brushed her hair behind her ear, then ran his fingers gently over the soft skin behind it. She nodded sadly.

"I wish I could have seen her one more time then we could have talked about things like that face to face. I had a lot to say sorry for as well didn't I."

"She knew, Charlene."

"Anyway," Taking another deep breath Charlene shifted slightly. "That wasn't what I needed to talk to you about now. There was something else in the letter." Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans she handed Scott a cheque. "This."

"What…?" Scott unfolded the cheque, then read the amount twice. "I don't believe it. Is this a joke?" Charlene shook her head.

"I couldn't believe it either." The cheque was for a huge amount. "Mum specified in the letter that she wants me to put it towards a garage of my own."

"But… this is unreal! We can't accept this."

"Why not? It's what mum wanted."

"And Henry?" Scott looked at Charlene who was now smiling.

"She said it barely touches the sides of what she paid out in legal fees and bail outs for Henry over the years."

"Well that's true I suppose. But, is this what you want? The other day you weren't keen at all."

"I know, and it's still scary. But you were right, it _is_ what I've always wanted, to be in charge of my own place. And with the right people working there…" Suddenly things clicked into place in Scott's head.

"Right. And this is where CJ comes into all this yeah?" Charlene pressed her lips together and looked at him, eyes wide. Scott shook his head slowly.

"I know the pair of you have your differences…"

"That's putting it mildly!"

"But he's a fantastic mechanic, and someone I really trust. I'll need that if I want this to be a success." Scott didn't answer, just looked at her. He hadn't seen that spark in her eyes for months now. "Please?" She knew from the minute he tipped his head back against the chair and closed his eyes that she'd won. Breaking into a huge grin Charlene turned to face him, legs dangling either side of his, and rained kisses onto his face. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She ended with one big kiss on his mouth before pulling away again.

"Don't stop…" He protested.

"Ah ah," Tapping her finger against his lips, Charlene raised one eyebrow at him. "You have an article to work on remember? Just because I'll finally be able to run my own place doesn't mean _you_ get to be a kept man…" Standing up, she put his pen back into his hand. "Come on, back to work. Chop chop!"


End file.
